


Home

by ishkuetik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishkuetik/pseuds/ishkuetik
Summary: SPOILER OF AVENGERS ENDGAME DO NOT READ IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE MOVIE





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is really a little fanfiction. I needed to write it. I know there will be probably thousand of version, but I did really needed to write it. Here's some background music to feel more in the mood for the fic. Again, don't read if you didn't see the last Avengers.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QB0ordd2nOI - Build a Home  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EmXg0pOIHY - My own

They won. Thanos was gone, the stones were back in their own reality. They won. So why the hell did it feel so empty? A knock on the door, his voice didn’t feel like it belongs to him anymore.

“One…one sec Aunt May-!” He could not hide it. Too vulnerable to do that, but too proud to admit it. And it wasn’t Aunt May. Pepper.

“Hi Peter…” She didn’t need to say more. Words on her lips felt like it could heal, like it could hold his sadness. Even wearing black, she looked humble, strong. She sat on the edge of the bed with him, and silence broke into infinite tears. It wasn’t hers, it was his. She stayed still, and calmed this chaos that Peter tries to preserve.

The thing with the pain is that it always creates those different paths, and even if you try to feel someone else’s wounds, it will never be yours. He knew that, she knew that. Everybody did. But they couldn’t keep thinking about how the others suffer. Its what family does. Even having the greatest power in the Universe could not take away this heaviness of each other’s hearts. Not even a snap of fingers. 

"I know honey. I know.” And she did know. “Peter…Tony.” Be strong, he thought. Be strong, because if you don’t finish this sentence, I can’t.

“Tony wanted you to have this. He kept it in the kitchen, just beside a picture of us.” She left in his hands, shaking, a frame of him and Tony. The glass wore Peter’s tears.

“I…” His words faded into Pepper’s eyes. She lifted his chin, looking directly into him. His soul felt warm for the first time. Silence brushed her smile. She broke the eye contact kissing the top of his head, and left.

Peter found behind the picture a small letter. His eyelids collapsed on his eyes.

He heard the door opening, a little head looking through the crack.

“…Hey…hey you. C’mon, don’t worry I won’t spill my snot on you…I mean. I’ll try! “ And just like that, his tears whipped away.

Morgan jumped on the bed joining Peter. “What’s this?” She articulated with her little voice, who cried too much. She pointed to the letter he was holding in his hand.

“That…that’s a letter from your dad.”

“What did he write?” Damn her. Her curiosity broke his barrier. “I… I don’t know. Why don’t I read it to you?” She put herself comfortable and waited for him to start.

 

“ _Hey Kiddo,_

_I don’t know if you’ll get this letter. I mean, I hope somehow you do. We found a way to get the stones back, we found a way to get you back here. That means, there is a chance I don’t make it._

_Remember when you said you were sorry? Well, here's the thing. If there is one person who needs to apologize, I’m the one. I should have put more trust in you._

_I hope, one day you’ll get a chance to meet my little Morgan. She is pretty impressed about your backflips and…everything. I told her that one day you’ll show her. But please, don’t. I mean Pepper would probably kill you before I do._

_Anyway, kid. You’ll probably think that you have something to do with what will happen to me. You’ll probably think, “I could not save him.” You know how I know that? Because I would have thought the same things. And I thought exactly the same things for the last five years. But here’s the thing. You are young, you are good and you still have so much to live up to. Way too much to feel guilty about the one you couldn’t save._

_In my entire life, I thought that most of what I did, most of what I undertook turned to the worst. And then, I met you. A little Spider guy from Queen, who was in his neighbourhood helping grandma to cross the road. Then, I got to spend much more time with you, and I thought, what if I fail him? I understood pretty fast that I was wrong. That the only person that I didn’t trust was me. I was scared of my own failures and scared that you would have done the same. But you are not Peter. You are better. And this world needs better._

 

_Love you Kid,_

_Tony Stark_ ”

 

“Peteer…What does it say?” Morgan was still climbing on him, trying to see the letter that she could definitely not read.

“Is everything okay?” He looked at her. She had Tony’s eyes.

“Everything is going to be okay Morgan. I promise.”


End file.
